


Line without a hook

by Applepie11037



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie11037/pseuds/Applepie11037
Summary: a series of short storys for my girlfriend! <3
Relationships: Irumatsu - Relationship, Tenmiko - Relationship, Tokomaru - Relationship, komahina, naegiri, saiouma - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. TenMiko- Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaedelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedelune/gifts).



> yEEE

Tenko sat on her bed. Since lockdown started she’s been alone, not able to see himiko other then in texts and calls. She wanted more though. She wanted to be able to touch Himiko...  
Himiko, on the other hand, loved it. She did miss Tenkos over-excited, puppy like, personality, but now she got to sleep more, even her classes were online so she was able to sleep.  
Today they were on a call, face time, talking about their science classes. They had an assessment but everytime himiko tried to revise she just fell asleep, and while tenko would usually just let her sleep, himiko asked that tenko would wake her up, so she could do at least half of her revision.  
Honestly the talk of DNA and mRNA was just boring. Himiko thought about how boring it was, and how she could, hypothetically, just fall asleep, and not have to worry about the boring science. She could just quietly have a nap, only for a minute, maybe?  
And at that, she slept. Tenko didn’t notice for a minute. In fact even after ten minutes she hadn’t noticed. It was mostly the call quality and the way that himiko could sleep in any position, even sitting up studying.  
When Tenko finally noticed, she sighed, admired himikos beauty, and then realised she should wake her up. Realised, as she didn’t actually wake her, she just knew she had to, and stared some more.  
Himiko looked pretty though. Like really pretty. Her eyes only slightly shut, showing her full eyelids, her lips slightly parted, showing her full lips, almost... kissable lips... her cheeks were slightly lit with some natural highlights, and a small amount of blush, her hair was a velvety red, it was lightly lit and short. Her hair was also covered in a small hat, that was too large for the small girl. Her face was slightly round but a beautiful shape. Her whole body was curved, but it was beautiful, like a rose, shining in the light of the precious sun.  
Himiko was something Tenko could stare at all day long. Honestly most days she did. And today was one of those days. Tenko realised she was staring again and checked the time, it had already been 3 hours??!! Himiko would be upset if she let her sleep that long right??  
Himiko actually didn’t mind, she had woken up an hour ago actually, she had even said ‘Tenko are you okay you’re staring?’ but she remembered when Tenko stares, she stares, and it was a loving stare, so Himiko didn’t mind, and just stared back, it wasn’t quite an abyss like it was with her cat, more like a welcoming friend, or even, wife...


	2. Saiouma- Heat waves

Kokichi was laying in his bed. It was hot, the heat was intense, burning him... melting him. He was tired, but the dry warmth wouldn’t let him sleep. it was humid.  
Then he thought about shuichi, he didn’t understand why he thought about him, but he did. He thought of his hair, the dark coloured hair, which had a tint of blue, or cyan? His golden eyes that shined like the sun, that radiated happiness, and beauty. He thought of his face, his gorgeous face, it was slightly oval but also quite round, his skin was pale, almost ghostly, and his cheeks were dusted with a slight blush whenever he was around him. Shuichi always made him feel... warm... almost like he melted him, the same way this heat did. It made him feel fuzzy, he would get goosebumps, he would get butterfly’s.  
Kokichi never understood why this happened, he never thought about it in much detail, other then the fact that shuichi was hot and everyone wanted him. It was obvious the way people liked him, the look in everyone’s eyes when they looked at shumai almost strook jealousy in the small boys heart, he knew none of them actually liked him, they just wanted a night, or they liked how hot he was, but still.  
Kokichi fell swiftly into a sleep, it wasn’t much of a sleep as he kept half waking up, but when he was “asleep” he had a dream, he saw shuichi there, they were both in a castle, or a very posh place. Shuichi was sat next to him, his hand on kokichis. kokichi could feel the heat on his face, and not because of the already humid temperatures.  
Kokichi had lost it, he’d lost the ability to hide his feelings, his love, he was in a trance. He couldn’t hold back the blush, he let it rest on his face. Shuichi, or dream shuichi?, had noticed and was gently holding kokichis face, which made the boy blush more.  
Shuichi kept creeping closer, and closer, until his lips reached kokichi and kissed him gently. Kokichi froze still, he longed for this to be real, for shuichi to actually kiss him, but this still felt good, he felt loved for once, like all the jelousy had both dissapeared and reappeared in one.  
At that he awoke, to his room, his dry, warm, room. A room that didn’t have shuichi in it, a room filled with a lonely feeling, which made kokichi want to storm off to shuichi and kiss him more.  
Then he realised what he was thinking, he couldn’t think this!! he was supposed to make shuichi embarrassed not- embarrass himself!!! Now he could never talk to shuichi ever again, not ever!!! what would even happen, would kokichi just blush, or would he be able to hide it?...  
he didn’t want to test it in fear of failure, but all he longed to do was talk to shuichi, and stare at him, and show him his love. He wanted to kiss shuichi, so much he forgets his own name! But he couldn’t tell this to shuichi-! what would he even think of him? or-... would he think it was a lie? would he just blush and look adorable at the thought? maybe he should test it?


	3. KomaHina- Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death! Angst! (Death of Nagito Komaeda!) $uicide!  
> A short story about if nagito had commit suicide, non despair au! just normal collage :( with allot of angst-   
> i promise there won’t be much angst i just :(((

As Hajime sat at his desk in his room, he remembered Nagito. Nagito was his best friend. He had white hair, with a tint of pink and yellow. His hair was like tentacles, but it suited him. His eyes were like emeralds, they shone in the sun and were beautiful.   
But one day they lost their colour, his eyes slowly darkened and the like dissapeared from them. The bags under his eyes slowly drew up and got worse and worse, he seemed like he never ate anymore, his ribs started to show through his skin and though his clothes, which were getting too big for him. His whole body looked unhealthy, and after six months of this unhealthy body getting worse and worse, he died...   
it wasn’t accidental either, he had committed suicide... Hajime couldn’t have been there for him either, nagito had been isolating himself, if they ever got to talk and hajime asked, then nagito would change the subject or say ‘i have hope, i need hope’   
Hajime still blamed it on himself, it wasn’t his fault but he thought deep down that it was. He would reminisce about the times before then, when they hung out, hugged, kissed, sometimes more. They never accepted they liked each other, they were ‘only friends’ but they both knew.   
Hajime never actually found out why nagito took his life, nagito didn’t write a note, even the police didn’t know why. But hajime missed him everyday, he never left his room and only got some food because his friend chiaki brought him some, and he mostly only picked at it a little, sometimes eating a small part.   
He could barely get up most days, his head would pound and hurt, begging him to lay back down, the days he could wake up and get up, he would sit at his desk, thinking about nagito, wishing he would come back, longing for his touch, his voice, him.   
some days, because of the lack of sleep and lack of food and drinks, he would see things, he would see nagito there, but when he managed to get up to see him and touch him, it would disappear, almost teasing him, with the thought of the one he loved.


	4. TokoMaru- Monster

Tokos hand rested on Komarus, it just sat there, not holding it, but just resting there. Both of their faces had a layer of blush and a smile on their faces.   
They were sat in a lavender field, it was beautiful, the purple hues of the flowers were overtaking the ground, painting a purple picture, the scent was almost heavenly, the lavender scent filled their nostrils.   
Both girls were frozen in place, neither knowing what to do. ideas had popped into their heads but they were too nervous. They ended up watching the feild, and the flowers, and the sunset for half an hour before toko started talking.   
‘h-hey koma-‘   
She had started before being interupted by something she didn’t really mind, komarus lips. They tasted like strawberry’s, and felt soft. It was just a gentle kiss, but it felt sublime.   
When their lips finally parted, toko was paralysed in place, she couldn’t move as she was extremely flustered and blushing. After a few minutes she finally spoke,   
‘h-hey you i-interupted me!’   
‘i just wanted to shut you up :)’   
Toko pulled an angry face and looked to the side before feeling komarus head rest on her shoulder,   
‘don’t be mad’   
‘okay’   
tokos voice was slightly muffled behind her hand, which was covering her blushing face.


	5. IruMatsu- Good little girl

It had been a dull day for Kaede, all she did was study for an upcoming test and then rest in her room, she had been laying on her bed, waiting, she was waiting for something to come but she didn’t know what. She longed for something to come rescue her from this boredom, and her wish came true.   
Miu knocked on her door and kaede quickly rushed to it and opened it,  
‘o-oh! iruma-chan!’  
‘pfftt- kaede u can just call me miu-‘   
‘i-oh... okay miu!’   
‘come on’   
‘but- what-?’   
She was interupted by miu dragging her downstairs, out through the village, into a forrest, and into a party. Kaede didn’t know what any of this was, it seemed like there was a lot of people, even some she didn’t even recognise.  
But whilst she was concentrating on that, she didn’t realise Miu had grabbed her hips, and was looking at her lips, and was telling her to dance. She did finally notice and went bright red,   
‘o-oh y-yeah! sorry i-i’ll dance!!’   
And at that they started swaying, dancing slowly. Miu still staring at Kaedes lips longingly. Kaede caught on quickly, and noticed miu probably wanted to kiss her, or , something? But kaede took the chance, and kissed miu softly.   
Miu did try to kiss with more passion, but kaede pulled away quickly, as she was very very flustered.   
‘pffft flustered already, your cute bakamatsu’   
‘i-i’m not-!!...’  
‘sure sure, good little girl ain’t ya’   
‘... wh-what...’


End file.
